Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: Ruh-Roh Robot!
Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: Ruh-Roh Robot! is a two-disc DVD compilation of 13 episodes from various Scooby-Doo series, highlighted by the new special, Scooby-Doo! Mecha Mutt Menace. It was released on September 24, 2013 by Warner Home Video. Product description ENJOY SCOOBY-DOO'S HILARIOUS HI-TECH HIJINKS IN THIS 2-DISC COLLECTION! Who do you call when mysterious computerized crimes need to be solved? You call 'Scooby-Doo, that’s who! '''Scooby-Doo and the gang are back with nerves of steel in the all-new episode Scooby-Doo! Mecha Mutt Menace, plus 12 more episodes full of mechanized misadventures. From giant killer bees to dinosaurs to ghosts, Scooby-Doo and the gang investigate one spooky, strange technological terror after the other. Don’t miss everyone’s favorite crime-solving canine and his crew of daring detectives as they find out who’s smarter…man’s best friend or machine!'' Episodes Disc 1 # Scooby-Doo! Mecha Mutt Menace # Foul Play in Funland # The Scary Sky Skeleton # Way Out Scooby # Who's Scooby-Doo? # Disappearing Car Caper # The Dinosaur Deception Disc 2 # The Hand of Horror # Doom Service # A Code in the Nose # The Bee Team # A Night Louse at the White House, Part I # A Night Louse at the White House, Part II Notes/trivia * Despite what the DVD claims, there are actually twelve episodes and not thirteen. Parts one and two of A Night Louse at the White House are counted as two seperate episodes. * The theme of the DVD is "technology". ** Scooby-Doo! Mecha Mutt Menace: The monster is a robot terrorizing a NASA science competition. ** Foul Play in Funland: The villain is a robot once again. ** The Scary Sky Skeleton: The monster's plane is remote-controlled. ** Way Out Scooby: The guys face a priceless robot who they think is a martian, after accidentally stowing away on a space probe. ** Who's Scooby-Doo?: Shaggy and Scooby's personalities are changed by a machine. ** Disappearing Car Caper: The enemy uses a machine to shrink cars, in order to steal them. ** The Dinosaur Deception: The dinosaur is actually a robot. ** The Hand of Horror: The helping hands are remote-controlled. ** Doom Service: The villain's motive was to steal secret documents from the nearby Western Air Command Base. ** A Code in the Nose: Myrtle is a device. ** The Bee Team: The villains were after super-fuel, and the Mystery Gang's client was secretly working for NASA. ** A Night Louse at the White House, Part I: The top secret computers of NASA hidden into the White House. ** A Night Louse at the White House, Part II: The same. * The press release for the DVD, lists Scooby-Doo! Mecha Mutt Menace as the last on the set; it's also called Scooby-Doo and the Maniacal Mecha Mutt, likely an early title. It also incorrectly lists Disappearing Car Caper as Disappearing Car Cape.http://www.tvshowsondvd.com/news/New-Scooby-Doo-Mysteries-13-Spooky-Tales-Ruh-Roh-Robot/18574 * Unlike previous 13 Spooky Tales sets, this particular does not include any episodes from The Scooby-Doo Show, but does have a large focus on The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries; the second is comprised entirely on that series. * The front cover, as well as the back, is based on the special Scooby-Doo! Mecha Mutt Menace. * Scooby's pose on the back cover, specifically his head, is taken from Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare, which, along with Shaggy's pose is also used in the special. In other languages Gallery Ruh-Roh_Robot!_DVD_back_cover.png|Back cover. S-d!13str-rr!(mm).jpg|Main menu of the DVD. External links * Buy it at Amazon.com }} Category:Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales DVDs